


i don’t wanna let it show

by lissethsrojas



Series: i don’t wanna let it show [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, i think, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: what are you doing tonight?cause i miss you, and iand i can’t even lie i need youor, breakups are the worst
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: i don’t wanna let it show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	i don’t wanna let it show

two months. it’s been two months since he and hailey broke up. jay doesn’t know what went wrong; they were happy, damnit! but hailey said that she needed a break and that’s what he gave her. a break. cause if that’s what hailey needed, he’d give it to her in a heartbeat. he thought it would be a week or two before they got back together. then a week turned into three. and three turned into a month. and before he knew it, it was two months.

ever since they broke up he’s lost interest in everything. nothing brings him excitement because he always wanted to watch hailey’s smile. or watch her eyes light up. or watch her throw her head back when she laughs. or watch her.

will’s been trying to keep him company, though. he met his girlfriend, natalie. he hopes they’ll have a better run than him and hailey. gosh, hailey! here he was, drinking to get her off his mind and all he could think of was her.

he had just started his third pack of beer. he knows he’ll have a killer hangover in the morning, but he’ll do anything to stop feeling. so, there he sat, on his couch, drinking his sorrows away. not one of his best ideas, but the only person that could make him stop wasn’t answering his calls or texts.

jay eventually stood up, put on some music and started swaying to the tune. he randomly chose a song but the one playing seemed to suit the situation he was in right now. _all i want_ by kodaline. a sad song that just worsened his mood. three songs later and he was drunk off his ass, sitting on the floor.

he was holding his phone with the intention of calling hailey. would she pick up? most likely not. but he wanted her to know he’s trying. after looking at her contact name (hailey❤️) for a few seconds he pressed the call button. it rang before he heard the phrase he’d gotten used to by now: “you have reached the mailbox of xxx-xxx-xxxx. press 1 to leave a message,”

“hey, it’s me,” jay started, “i know you probably don’t want to hear from me but,” he took a shuddering breath, “i miss you,” jay’s voice started to crack and tears formed in his eyes, “i know i say that every time i call or text, but it’s true,”

jay looked out the window as tears escaped his eyes and carried on speaking, “um, i hope you’re okay and just want you to know that i love you and when you’re ready to talk, i’ll be here. tell vanessa i say hi,” and with that he hung up and let his body be wracked with sobs.

unbeknownst to him, hailey was listening to the voicemail and wallowing in her own self despair. sat in the corner of her room with her knees clutched to her chest and tears streaming down her face. she wanted so badly to reach out to him and tell him everything, but she wouldn’t let herself. so, she sat there and let her cries tire her to sleep.

and when vanessa found her sleeping on the floor, clutching a picture of jay, she just carried hailey into bed and left. hoping things would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! feedback is appreciated. stay safe xx  
> title and summary from _i don’t want to_ by alessia cara


End file.
